


Break Up/Fix Up

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [21]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Romantic Friendship, They're both denser than black holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Rock has been behaving strangely around Pit, and the angel does not know what to make of it.
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Rockman | Mega Man
Series: MegaPit [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602994
Kudos: 3





	Break Up/Fix Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this fic was 90% written down a year ago.

“Wow, I didn't know you were a skilled mechanic!” Rock exclaimed as he watched Pit work on the Exo Tank.

“Thanks but... I don't know if skilled is the right word?” The angel said as he tried to screw one of the bolts back to where it belonged. “I don't know all the fancy words, or the fancy things you have to do I just... do stuff and then it works?”

“But isn't that what counts the most? Who cares about all the technobabble. As long as everything works as it should, then you're doing it right.” The robot explained, rather nonchalantly.

“Uh... I guess you're right.” Pit mused as he lightly knocked on the god vehicle's metal sheets to see if they made the sounds he knew they should make if everything was back into place. Then, once the sounds he had heard had seemed satisfactory enough, he looked back at the robot who had been observing him all this time.

“Though that's rich, coming from the one guy who keeps using weird complicated words whenever I come visit you, Shulk and Mii Gunner in your workshop.” He teased.

“Oh, I only use those whenever I want people to go away.” Rock grinned, clearly teasing him as well.

Pit frowned. “Wow. Way to make a guy feel appreciated. Thanks a lot Rock.”

As expected, the robot laughed at him. The angel turned his back on him, using his wings to hide his face from the robot's view.

Once Rock stopped laughing completely, Pit glanced back, letting his wings drop down a bit.

The robot had the decency to look a bit apologetic.

“Sorry, Pit. I love you, but you can be a handful sometimes. Especially when I have to focus on pretty delicate work.” He said, and Pit's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his best friend say those three special little words to him. He tried to not let that distract him from the fact he was being openly attacked.

“Oh come on!” The angel whined, and pouted. “And to think I let you watch me work...”

“I didn't say a thing until the very end!” Rock protested.

“You were still distracting.” Pit argued. Then immediately regretted his words when he realized he would have to justify them, lest he lost this battle. Unless the robot decided to be reasonable and drop their small argument...

“How so?” Rock asked anyway.

Of course. Why should he expect that know-it-all to not question him.

Might as well come clean. It never hurt to be honest after all. And if Mega Man could drop embarrassing bombs like _“I love you.”_ , “ _Your eyes are very pretty. I like to look at them a lot._ ” and the legendary “ _Everything about you is soft. Your hair, your wings, your skin. I would love to get to hold you every day.”_ in front of everyone, or even ask him to hug him and sleep and cuddle with him so casually, why couldn't Pit do so as well?

“You're cute.” He admitted, though he did not dare look Rock in the eyes. “I kept trying to look at you instead of the vehicle I was supposed to work on.”

He expected the robot to either reply with a compliment or something witty, but instead he was met with silence, and soon after, a loud whirring sound coming from behind him.

Wondering what was wrong, he quickly turned around, and saw that his friend was blushing.

“... Did you just say I'm cute?” Rock squeaked.

“... Yes?” Pit said, puzzled by this behavior.

It took a while for the robot to get his bearings, and once he did he awkwardly shuffled into place, while still sitting on the ground. “Thanks... I uh... I think you're cute too. Really cute.”

This time it was Pit's turn to blush. He didn't know whether in mortification or frustration.

“Yeah... thanks. I think I got it.”

“What do you mean?” Rock looked genuinely confused.

The angel huffed, exasperated. “What do you mean ' _What do you mean?_ '?” He said as he stood with his arms wide open, his wings following suit. “I mean _everything_ Rock! All those... those things you keep saying to me!”

“Those things?... You mean...?” Rock trailed off.

“All those... compliments?” Pit answered, gesturing for emphasis. “All those little remarks and random requests... and...”

“Pit... I don't understand what you're getting at?” Rock's voice wavered a bit.

“Well that's good, because me neither!” He flopped back down on the ground, laying like a starfish and looking at the sky, pouting in frustration as he let a low grumble escape him.Why was it so hard to talk about his feelings?

He heard, more than saw, Rock getting up and sitting back down at his side.

“Do you... want to talk about it?” He asked.

“Yes,” Pit said. “But also no.”

“That's... that's not an answer.”

Pit sighed. “It's just... complicated, okay?”

Rock stayed silent. Pit didn't know whether it was because he didn't know what to say, or because he knew Pit hated silence and would eventually start talking.

Or both. It most likely was both. Rock had trouble comprehending complicated matters when it came to emotions, after all, and he could be a little petty brat as much as he could be a kind soul and wonderful friend.

Either way, Pit did start filling up that awful silence with his own rambling voice.

“I just... don't know how to feel, okay? I mean we're friends, best friends even, and I'm really grateful for that,” he started. “It just means so much to me that someone like you would genuinely like hanging out with me and-”

He heard Rock wanting to talk but shut him up. He really needed to get this off his chest, or else he felt like his heart would burst, courtesy of his confusion and repressed feelings.

“And I know you don't mean to make me confused or uncomfortable, because you told me about your uh... difficulties, with some things, like... what you have to say and who you have to say them to, but...”

He turned around, facing away from his friend once again, and tried to think of what he really wanted to say.

“I can't... we can't... it has to end. It has to. I was fine with it at first, but now I'm just so... confused. And embarrassed and... and I don't mean I don't like...” He made vague gestures, trying to find his words. “This?... I just... I'd like it if you'd tone it down, you know? Especially in front of everyone.”

He stopped talking, and waited for his friend's reaction. It took a while to come.

“You want me to stop... doing and saying all that stuff? You... you want to end this? This thing between us?” Rock's voice sounded small and confused. But Pit ignored the tone, more focused on the words.

“Yeah. Yeah! Exactly!” He said as he got up, happy that his friend understood what he had tried to explain, despite it all. However his heart sank when he took in Rock's expression: he looked lost, shocked, and like he would cry at any given moment.

“You... you're...” Rock started, but then burst into tears, the rest of his sentence lost into sobs.

“Rock?! Rock what's wrong?! Why are you crying?!” Pit shouted, frantically shaking his friend who would not stop crying.

What was going on? What had he said that would trigger that kind of reaction? Was Rock really enjoying complimenting him and being close to him that much? Or did he think Pit was mad at him and wouldn't ever talk to him again? No way! He was in love with him, he'd never not want to spend time with him!

Then again, Rock didn't know these things, for a good reason. Still, the robot, his robot, was crying, and as incomprehensible as it may have been, it was because of him.

He had to fix this. Fast.

So he hugged Rock as much as he could -which was a fairly easy thing to do given the robot was much smaller-, wrapping his wings around him to embrace him in what could be described as a safe, protective cocoon.

“It's okay, Rock. I'm not mad or anything,” he explained, his voice as soft as possible, in his attempt at reassuring his sobbing friend. “We can still be friends. That won't change.”

But Rock shook his head, as much as he could with what little space he had to move.

“I don't want to be friends!” He cried out.

What? _What?!_ Had he really screwed up that much?

Pit panicked. He really didn't want to lose this friendship. That would be awful! And everyone would ask how that happened, and then they would all get mad at him! And what about Simon? What would he do? Their trio would become so awkward!

“What do you mean?! What did I do?!” He yelled, on the brink of tears himself, breaking away from the hug to put back some distance between the both of them so he could look at Rock.

“And what did _I_ do?!” Rock yelled back. “Why are you breaking up with me out of the blue?!”

A long silence followed, only periodically broken by the robot's sobs, who had turned his back on the angel and was currently crying his heart out into his crossed arms. Meanwhile, Pit's mind blanked out, and it took a few more beats of silence before he could somewhat gather his thoughts.

 _Breaking up?_ “Breaking up?”

What did he mean by that? Did he still mean friendship? Or maybe Rock thought he had meant they would go back to being acquaintances, and not best friends?

Well whatever Rock had thought the angel had wanted to convey, he was wrong, and Pit was going to make sure he would clear his best friend's mind out of any doubts when it came to their relationship. And maybe doing that would clear up Pit's own confusion on the matter.

Because if he thought he had been confused then, it was nothing compared to now.

“Rock, no... when I said 'friends' I meant 'best friends'. I don't want to break up our best-friendship! Where did you get that idea?” He explained as softly as possible.

Rock stopped crying, and whipped his head and body around, an indecipherable expression on his face.

Tear streaks were staining his cheeks, his mouth stuck in a pout, but his eyes looked like they were trying to settle between confusion and frustration.

“What are you... why are you so hung up about our _friendship_?!” He almost shouted. “Of course we're friends! And even more! Do I have to remind you we're...” Rock's expression fell and he looked sad again. “We _were_... dating?...”

But before new tears could form in the robot's eyes, Pit yelled.

“ _WHAT_?!”

Rock looked up at him in sheer confusion, as if the angel had gone mad, but before he could speak, Pit cut him off.

“What do you mean we were _dating_?!” He asked, both panicked and even more confused.

Rock looked at him as if he was the biggest, dumbest, idiot in the whole multiverse and beyond. And, Pit thought bitterly, maybe he was. “You mean you don't know?!”

 _Knowing_?! About already dating the guy he wanted to be dating? Well now he did, but maybe he would have liked to be aware of it all along! “How- How would- No?!!!”

Now the robot was jsut looking at him in disbelief, and there was a clear hint of distress in his voice.

“What do you mean _no_?!!! We went out together! On dates! We cuddled and slept in the same bed! I've kept telling you I love you!”

“I thought- I just thought this was how you were! That this was our way of being best friends!” Pit tried to explain, feeling utterly lost. “Because I never showed any objections to these things! And you felt comfortable enough to act like that with me!”

Rock stood silent, staring at Pit up and down. He looked mortified.

After a while, he blushed, and hid his face behind his hands, his body shaking up and down with nervous laughter.

“Oh, I am an idiot. I am so stupid.” He mumbled. “Of course you wouldn't have known...”

“Oh gods! Rock, no! I love you!” Pit assured him, closing the distance between them as he took Rock's hands and moved them so he could see the robot's face and look into his eyes. “I am really in love with you! I just thought-”

Rock cut him off, a hand coming to rest upon the angel's cheek. “I know...”

Pit's brain froze, both from the contact, and from trying to make sense of what Rock had just said. “...Uh?!”

Rock chuckled, and Pit already missed the way Rock's hand felt on his face as the robot leaned backwards and awkwardly looked down at the ground. “Two months ago... we had been fighting against each other in a match and... I hurt you a bit too much.”

Pit blinked, trying to recall the event, and eventually did. “Oh yeah! I remember! You star K.O.'d me so hard I was out cold until the next day.”

Or, at least, that was what his friends had told him.

Rock nodded, wincing as he recalled the memory.

“Yeah... I really did a number on you. And since I felt guilty about it I stayed by your side at the infirmary to watch over you...”

Pit frowned. He did not recall that bit of information. At all.

“During the night, you woke up and...” Rock blushed. “... we ... talked about some things...”

Pit felt his heart beat faster, even though he already knew where this was going.

“You confessed to me, and tried to kiss me but only ended up tripping and drooling on my neck...” Rock giggled as Pit winced in disgust. “And... after you apologized and I cleaned up, I confessed to you and we agreed to start dating.”

Pit nodded in understanding, though he still felt a daze of confusion.

“If we were dating... then... why did you never try to kiss me?” Pit wondered. “I'm sure I'd have gotten the memo if you did...”

Rock snorted, his eyes soft. “Pit, I did all those textbook romantic things and you never caught on.”

Pit was about to protest, because, while it was true there was a possibility he would have written it off as another one of Rock's odd quirks, he had enough self-esteem to think that, despite how dense he could be sometimes, an intentional kiss on the lips was hard to mistake for anything other than romantic love. Even for him.

But the moment Pit opened his mouth, Rock continued talking. “Also I... I didn't want to push myself onto you...”

Pit blinked. “Why would you think you would have been pushing yourself onto me?”

“I don't know...” Rock admitted, embarrassed. “I don't know a lot about that stuff, but I read not every romantic relationship has to have kisses, or at least, not at first...”

Really now? “Well, just to let you know, I would not be against kissing you. At all.”

The robot looked up, feeling relieved, and started laughing. “You know, in retrospect, that explains so much. Why you seemed so embarrassed, why you never flirted back...”

“Of course I didn't!” Pit playfully shoved him. “I thought we were just friends, because someone failed to let me know!”

“Soooo....” Rock started, as his laughter died down. “We're not breaking up, then?”

“Oh my gods- Rock!” Pit half-heartedly smacked the robot's arm, exasperated. “Of course not! We're still boyfriends. Only this time, I know we're dating. Sounds good?”

“Yeah.” Rock smiled, making Pit's heart flutter. “Yeah that sounds really good.”

“Of course,” Pit started, his tone teasing. “It also means that from now on I'm going to love you so hard you're going to beg me to stop!”

Rock chuckled, invading Pit's personal space. “Yeah, I'd like to see that.”

“Is that a challenge?” Pit smirked, leaning down so his forehead touched Rock's.

“Only if you want it to be.” The robot smirked back, looking straight into the angel's eyes.

“Then, it's on,” Pit said, licking his lips. “Starting now.”

And, just like that, the deal was sealed with a long, tentative yet passionate kiss, filled with promises for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, 'hope you enjoyed reading the fic! ^^


End file.
